Bonds
by Awakened Inferno
Summary: What if Naruto was the one who wanted revenge? What if Sasuke was the one to protect Konoha? This fic explores what would happen. Very OOC Naruto & Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

"speech"

_thoughts_

**Bjuu talking inside host's head**

"See that boy?"

"Yeah, his name's taboo, right?"

"He's the one who-"

"Shh! He's coming"

The little blonde walking down the street didn't bother to look up at who was making these comments. Instead, he stared at the ground with hate-filled blue eyes.

_They all hate me. I never did anything to them_.

These were his only thoughts he made his way back to his home.

"Look boys! It's the nine-tails brat".

Naruto snapped his head up to glare at the gang of burly men standing in front of his apartment. His steely gaze met theirs.

"Aww look, the brat doesn't know"

"He does now!"

"Y'know, maybe we should teach this kid a lesson"

"Great idea, Daichi"

The men made their way towards Naruto. One of them grabbed Naruto by the collar and pinned him up against the wall.

"Listen brat" the man spat in his face "We pay our ryo so you can go to the Academy".

Naruto nodded, very slightly.

"So, you will kneel and kiss my toes. Understand?" the man loosened his grip on Naruto, letting him fall to the floor.

Naruto stood back up "I won't" He said in defiance.

"Get him boys" The man signalled to his gang.

Naruto's cries for help resounded through Konoha. Nobody helped him

10101010101010

Laughter filled the halls of the Academy.

"Look at black-eye crybaby over there!"

"Punch yourself in the face or somethin'? Uzu-ma-gay"

Naruto clenched his fists and scowled at the people laughing at him.

"Sit down, Naruto" Iruka commanded.

Naruto looked at Iruka, and back at the laughing class.

_What's the point in staying here anyway?_

Naruto jumped through the window and ran, past all the stares and whispers.

_As far away from that place as possible_

He only slowed when he got back to his house. He fumbled in his pockets, and pulled out his key.

_I'm back_

Naruto thought to himself after flopping down onto his bed.

**Hey, brat**

Naruto heard a voice in his head.

_Must've imagined it_

**You're not imagining me, dumbass**

_Who are you?"_

**Ha, let me show you…**

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in the murky brown sewer, next to where Kyuubi's cage was. A colossal orange fox emerged from the darkness of the cage.

"**Right kid, I'm going to cut you a deal here**"

Naruto raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"**I'm Kurama, the Kyuubi stuck inside you.**"

The blonde nodded. Kurama opened his eyes, revealing their red color and their hatred.

"**You want to show those morons at the academy what you're made of, right**?"

Again, Naruto nodded.

"**Take this seal off**"

Naruto took a step forward, but hesitated.

"_Wait, I'll end up releasing you, and you'll destroy everything"_

Kurama chuckled.

"**Kid, I'm not going to do that. I'm offering you free use of my power to use as you wish"**

Naruto suddenly got raised up, next to the seal. The blonde undid the seal.

Kurama smiled

"**I think I like this kid"**

10101010101

Naruto walked onto the field, along with his academy class.

Iruka motioned for silence after the previous sparring match

"Up next we have… Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto scowled, as the other girls, bar Hinata, screeched for Sasuke.

_He's such an arrogant moron. I'll show him_

They slipped into stance, and when Iruka gave the signal, charged at each other.

Nobody could see what had happened because of the dust cloud.

When it had settled, it revealed Sasuke had pinned Naruto down to the ground.

"Hn, dead last" Sasuke sighed.

_This isn't going to end like this again Kurama!_

**Right, kid**.

The girls cheered. Iruka cleared his throat, before announcing "The winner is-"

He was cut short, as Naruto, with red Kyuubi eyes and more feral whisker marks on his face, had attacked Sasuke and held a kunai to his throat.

"Who's dead last now?" Naruto growled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's dead last now?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked "Obviously you, loser"

"Get off my Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! Beat him up!" The chorus of the Sasuke fans could be heard within the croud of academy students watching. Iruka jumped to Sasuke's aid.

"Naruto, get off him"

Naruto did so, albeit reluctantly, before using Kurama's chakra to use Body Flicker and teleport back to his house.

**You showed that brat.**

_Yeah, but-_

**No buts, you hate him.**

_True. I'm too weak to defeat him though._

Naruto sighed.

**Hey, kid. I know how we can get you stronger without my chakra**

_Really? I'm listening_

**The secret sroll…**

10101010

"Sext Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he transformed into a woman, nude but with clouds in the right places.

The Hokage fainted, alongside a nosebleed.

_Too easy_

Naruto grabbed the secret scroll and broke through the window. He ran to the forest on the outskirts of the village.

His run slowed to a walk, and he stopped and slumped down underneath a tree. The wind had picked up, rustling the leaves on the trees.

**Best hurry, kid. I sense other chakra signatures approaching**.

Naruto opened the scroll, and glanced at the first jutsu listed.

"WHAT?! CLONE JUTSU?!" The blonde yelled, a rather irritated overtone to his yelling.

**Shut it, idiot. Do you want to be found?**

Naruto shook his head, got up and attempted the jutsu.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the forest.

1010101010101

A very annoyed Naruto was sat in the Hokage's office, though not of his own choice. He was tied to the chair using rope. Naruto huffed.

"This is a very serious crime, Naruto" the Hokage's voice boomed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Naruto drawled. He had secretly freed himself from the ropes.

"This is unaccept-"

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto's transformation interrupted the Hokage mid-sentence, causing the old man to, once again, faint along with a nosebleed.

"Catch ya later, grandpa!" Naruto yelled behind him as he ran out of the office.

He ran until he reached a training ground.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

At that instant, hundreds, if not thousands of copies of himself appeared.

1010101010

"Uchiha Sasuke" The examiner called.

It was the day of the Genin exams. Sasuke smirked, and walked into the testing room.

_Smug asshole_

Naruto scowled, as seconds later, Sasuke emerged, donning a Konoha forehead protector.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto got up and marched into the examination room, ignoring the sniggers behind his back.

Seconds later, he too emerged with a Konoha headband

* * *

**A/N boring chapter I know. Next chapter gets a lot better, trust me. This chapter is kind of an intro chapter, if you get what I mean.**

**If you didn't figure out before, I don't really do A/\N's very often.**


	3. Chapter 2-and-a-half (AKA Not very long)

**A/N This isn't long enough for a full chapter, hence why it's chapter 2.5**

* * *

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto scowled.

_I'm on a team with him_

Naruto decided to go to sleep while they waited for their sensei.

Two hours later

Naruto woke up. All the other teams had gone, but they were still waiting for their sensei.

"Hey loser. You didn't kill our sensei on his way here, did you?" Sasuke smirked. He was proud of himself for thinking up that insult.

Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke.

"Care to say that again, brat?"

Crimson leaked into Naruto's blue eyes, and his nails elongated into claws. His voice became more of a growl.

"Listen up, stupid. I asked if you killed our sensei"

Immediately after this remark, Naruto had disappeared.

"Scardey cat!" Sakura yelled at the now-disappeared Naruto.

Then he reappeared.

He suddenly teleported to the side of Sasuke and struck the side of his face. Sasuke fell into a desk on the other side of the room, just through the sheer force of Naruto's punch. He staggered back to his feet and formed hand seals.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

An average-size fireball made its way towards Naruto, incinerating all of the paper on top of the desks.

Naruto appeared to have been hit, until he substituted with a log.

"Damn, a substitution" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Drawing on more of Kurama's power, Naruto created an arm out of crimson chakra.

"Tailed beast chakra arm" Naruto almost gloated to Sasuke. Naruto used the chakra arm to pin Sasuke against the wall, as he got out a kunai and raised it.

Suddenly, a jounin with silver hear and a mask on grabbed Naruto's fist with the kunai in it.

"That's enough of that" the jounin said to Naruto


End file.
